Todo estará bien
by Doncella de Lorde
Summary: La navidad de 1998 será distinta para la familia Weasley, no están completos, sobre todo George. Sin embargo, como siempre lo hizo en vida, Fred se encargará de que su hermano pase la Navidad con una sonrisa. Para el reto "Solsticio de Invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Seguir viviendo

**Todo estará bien**

_por Doncella de Lorde_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, la dueña y señora es J.K., yo solo tomo prestado su mundo y personajes para tratar de entretenerlos.

Este fic participa del reto **"Solsticio de Invierno" **del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

Este es el primero de dos capítulos, nos leemos al final.

* * *

**Seguir viviendo**

.

Todo lo que quería era no tener que seguir respirando. De nada servía que su familia entera quisiera levantarle los ánimos porque en el fondo George sabía que todos estaban tristes, quizá no tanto como él, pero si lo suficiente como para no querer celebraciones.

En el fondo de su mente estaba el conocimiento de que estaba siendo egoísta. Egoísta al rechazar los intentos de su madre por fingir que todo está bien, egoísta por gritarle a Ginny cada vez que le habla de los regalos y la comida, y egoísta por centrarse solo en su propio dolor y agregarlo al que todos sienten.

Lleva días sin salir de su habitación, porque es la única forma en que lo siente cerca. Pero de alguna forma Ron logró que accediera a bajar al salón donde toda la familia se reúne en torno al árbol de navidad.

Arthur ve a su familia reunida y no puede creer que por primera vez no estén completos para Navidad. Se detiene más de la cuenta en el rostro de George y algo en su pecho se estruja al comprender que es la primera vez que no le ve con un sonrisa en su rostro, porque es la primera vez que no tiene a Fred sentado a su lado.

Sabe que Molly intenta sonreír y todos corresponden porque odian verla llorar, y en esos meses ha llorado mucho. Se odia por no poder ayudarla a sanar, sobre todo porque a él mismo le está costando hacerlo. La ve y ella también está mirándolo, sus ojos se cristalizan por ver el rostro de su hijo vacío.

Todo sucede como en cámara lenta para él, se siente observado por sus padres y le duele saber que su estado les provoca tristeza. Hace meses que no sonríe y no cree que alguna vez pueda volver a hacerlo, ni siquiera ha tenido ánimos para ir a la tienda porque nada tiene sentido. Todos sus hermanos han notado el cambio en él porque ha dejado de jugarles bromas.

Tiene la mirada fija en los adornos que cuelgan del árbol, ese año no ha ayudado a decorarlo como siempre. Supone que quizá lo hizo Ginny o tal vez Ron, en un intento por seguir adelante. Una **piña **capta su atención, el fruto se balancea en círculos y su propia cabeza comienza a dar vueltas. Por fin se gira para ver a los demás, charlan y sonríen. De pronto se siente demasiado furioso para notar que a ninguno la sonrisa les llega a los ojos.

Se levanta con un movimiento brusco e inmediatamente todas las miradas se dirigen hacia él. Habría querido gritar, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que articulaba palabra alguna y su voz salió como un gemido ronco.

—¿Cómo pueden celebrar la maldita Navidad sabiendo que él no está, que nunca más regresará? —todos se quedaron congelados por sus palabras. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y la furia dio paso al dolor más profundo cuando añadió —: ¿Cómo puedo yo continuar si él no está aquí?

Hermione lloraba en silencio y todos los demás miraban a George sin saber qué decir. Le vieron hincarse en el suelo y llorar desconsoladamente. La única que se atrevió a moverse fue Molly, se acercó y poniéndose de rodillas a su lado, lo tomó entre sus brazos.

No había llorado desde el día de la batalla final y las lágrimas ardían contra su rostro. El contacto de su madre provocó que el llanto se hiciera más fuerte y temblaba por los sollozos.

—Es lo que Fred habría querido —escuchó que le susurraban al oído —. Sabes que él habría querido que celebremos y le recordemos sin tristeza, que celebremos y seamos felices por él —logró identificar la voz de su madre y sentirla firme como siempre le dio el valor para tratar de comprender que tenía razón. Si Fred le viera en ese estado probablemente se burlaría de él para toda la eternidad.

Cuando por fin fue capaz de recuperar un poco la tranquilidad se dio cuenta que no era solo su madre quién lo abrazaba, toda su familia estaba sentada en el suelo a su alrededor, pero ya nadie lloraba. Ver su fortaleza plasmada en sus rostros a pesar de la pérdida y sentir su apoyo silencioso le hizo sentir que de alguna forma sería capaz de seguir adelante.

Le devolvió el abrazo a Molly y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se puso de pie lentamente y con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir, dijo:

—Preparen la cena, subiré un momento y en seguida bajo.

Esperaba que se negaran a dejarle solo después de su arranque de llanto, pero lo único que hicieron fue ponerse de pie y asentir en silencio. Quizá comprendieron que de alguna forma a partir de ahora estaría un poco mejor, quizá solamente sabían que necesitaba un momento a solas con su recuerdo para poder armar los pedazos de sí mismo.

Subió los escalones con una lentitud reflexiva, arriba le esperaba el sitio donde por años había dormido junto a su hermano gemelo, donde ambos se sentaban durante horas a inventar sus artículos de broma y donde cada objeto tenía impreso de alguna forma su memoria.

Abrió la puerta y su convicción decayó un poco. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por su rostro sin que él pudiera contenerlas, y no quiso hacerlo, se permitiría llorar por última vez. La foto sobre la cómoda le hizo ahogar un grito de dolor, se acercó y tomó con fuerza la imagen donde Fred sonreía parado a su lado frente a la recién abierta "Sortilegios Weasley". Abrazó el retrato contra su pecho y se recostó sobre la cama de Fred, buscando la forma de sentirle más cerca.

En algún momento sus sollozos se fueron apagando para dar paso a los recuerdos.

.

* * *

.

_**NA: **__Quiero disculparme por los errores que tiene la historia, pero el tiempo no me permitió betearlo como es debido._

_Me ha costado muchísimo por fin escribir algo, así que agradecería infinitamente sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas. _

_Nos leemos, subiré el segundo capítulo lo más pronto que pueda._

_**-Fatty-**_


	2. Volver a sonreír

**Todo estará bien**

_por Doncella de Lorde_

* * *

**Volver a sonreír**

.

Les despertó una incómoda sensación en el rostro, como una especie de roce molesto que le provocaba picor. Abrió los ojos dispuesto a gritarle a quién fuera que le estuviese molestando, y como no, se encontró cara a cara consigo mismo; bueno, con Fred. La sensación que le había despertado era provocada por la pluma que tenía su gemelo en las manos.

—¿Cuál es tu problema Fred? Déjame dormir —se giró para darle la espalda e intentar seguir durmiendo, pero de pronto recordó el llanto y se levantó de un salto. Se acercó hasta su hermano y lo tomó por los hombros, viéndole fijamente —¿Fred, de verdad eres tú? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

—Por supuesto que soy yo ¿Quién más si no? —contestó Fred —. Yo sé que soy el más guapo de los dos, pero deja de verme fijamente o creeré que estás enamorado de ti mismo —añadió con la intención de bromear, pero George no se rió, al contrario lo tomó con más fuerza y le abrazó hasta casi hacerle crujir los huesos.

—¡Menos mal! —escuchó que susurraba.

—¿Menos mal qué? ¿Acaso te has dado un golpe en la cabeza del que no me he dado cuenta?

—Nada, olvídalo —respondió soltándole por fin, pero Fred seguía viéndole con expresión interrogante —. Es que tuve la peor de las pesadillas —explicó —, pero era solo eso, un mal sueño.

Entonces Fred le sonrió con burla y se sentó sobre su cama.

—¿Qué soñaste? —le preguntó sin perder la sonrisa.

George se sentó frente a su hermano, en la otra cama de la habitación, y entonces se dio cuenta que había estado durmiendo en la cama de Fred. Se levantó al sentir algo duro bajo él, era el retrato. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro mientras veía la foto de ambos sonriendo frente a "Sortilegios Weasley". Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un todavía más sonriente Fred.

—¿Qué soñaste? —le volvió a preguntar.

—Que tú no estabas, y nunca más ibas a estar —respondió en un susurro.

Entonces Fred se levantó para sentarse a la par de él y le paso su brazo por los hombros.

—Bueno Georgie, está claro que tuviste una pesadilla, porque yo jamás te dejaré, ni en un millón de años vas a librarte de mí hermanito. Se necesitará algo más que un avada kedavra para que eso suceda.

George asintió en silencio e intentó sonreír. Ese gesto provocó que Fred se riera a carcajadas.

—Parece que a alguien se le ha olvidado como sonreír —George frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, pero Fred no le dejó protestar —Tendré que recordarte cómo se hace, no puedo dejar que andes por ahí enseñando _mi rostro _con esa extraña mueca macabra.

Entonces formó una sonrisa radiante y George no pudo más que imitarlo.

—Mucho mejor —asintió dando un suspiro —¡Somos tan apuestos! Bueno, yo más porque tú estás incompleto, pero estás bastante cerca —bromeó.

—Aún sin mi oreja sigo siendo el más apuesto —rebatió.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas hermanito. Oye, es navidad ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí encerrados? La familia está abajo y nos esperan para cenar —le dijo sin dejar de reír.

—¿Vendrás? —le preguntó George entre sorprendido y feliz.

—Por supuesto, nunca me perdería una comida de mamá —respondió haciendo una mueca de "es lo más obvio del mundo", pero luego se puso serio y añadió —: Siempre estaré ahí, aunque no me veas —le guiñó un ojo y entonces George se puso de pie.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro y le sorprendió volver a reír de aquella forma. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de la habitación cuando la voz de Fred le detuvo.

—Y George —él se giró y se dio cuenta que su hermano seguía en el mismo sitio, sentado sobre su cama —, si vuelves a llorar será como si de verdad yo ya no estuviera —le dijo sin dejar de sonreír —. Porque aceptémoslo, nadie puede llorar estando yo presente.

* * *

Se despertó con una sonrisa, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Todavía tenía entre sus brazos la fotografía y recordó que era navidad, la colocó sobre el buró y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta.

Bajó corriendo los escalones y hasta dio un brinco para bajar el último. Apareció como un vendaval en el comedor, tenía un hambre atroz. Inmediatamente todos se volvieron para verle, por segunda vez en la noche, pero en esta ocasión él sonrió.

—Así qué ¿Dónde están las famosas **galletas de jengibre **de Molly Weasley? Muero de hambre —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Molly se apresuró a acercarle el plato de galletas, sabía que eran sus favoritas y había horneado como para un batallón. Ni siquiera pensó en decirle que andes debía cenar.

George tomó una galleta y se sentó frente a Ron. De pronto se dio cuenta que Hermione le tenía tomado de la mano y sonrió con picardía.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Tanto tiempo estuve ausente que hasta Ronnie se atrevió por fin a crecer? —Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas —Ya era hora hermanito, me siento orgulloso. Estaba comenzando a pensar que quizá Hermione moriría esperándote.

Una carcajada general se escuchó a lo largo de la mesa, hasta Molly reía disimuladamente. George paseó la mirada por cada miembro de su familia y algo volvió a tomar su lugar dentro de él. Sería difícil perder el hábito de dejar las frases a medias para que Fred las terminara por él, o acostumbrarse a dormir solo en su habitación por primera vez en su vida y desde luego tendrían que pasar otro número de meses para que el pensara siquiera en volver a inventar artículos de broma sin su hermano. Pero al ver a Ginny reír genuinamente por primera vez desde la guerra, a Percy sentado entre ellos como uno más y a su mamá con algo de la expresión enérgica de antaño, de alguna forma supo que todo estaría bien.

"_Nadie puede llorar estando yo presente", _ahora sabía que Fred nunca le dejaría solo; pues bien, el no volvería a llorar.

Frotándose las manos se disponía a pedir a gritos comida cuando elevó la vista y una sonrisa se formó de nuevo en su rostro. Del otro lado de la estancia estaba Fred, viéndoles a todos sin dejar de sonreír y entonces se volvió para mirarle a él, le guiñó un ojo y tranquilamente se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina.

.

* * *

.

_**NA: **__Primero que nada, nuevamente mis disculpas por los errores, pero resulta que ahora es la fecha límite y he tenido que subirlo sin la apropiada revisión y beteo._

_No tienen idea de lo que me ha costado escribir este reto. De hecho, en un inicio no tenía planeado escribir absolutamente nada acerca de los gemelos y me tomó 3 días escribir una página de una historia que no acababa de convencerme. Quizá algún día acabe ese y vea la luz. En fin, cuando ya comenzaba a darme por vencida y buscaba desesperadamente una forma de no retirarme del reto, la inspiración vino a mí y esto fue lo que salió._

_Reconozco que no es ni de lejos lo mejor que pude haber escrito, pero a pesar de mis dudas, me siento feliz de haber entregado._

_Espero que les agrade y se entienda todo lo que quise transmitir. Les confieso que lloré escribiendo el primer capítulo y solo deseo que ustedes puedan sentir al menos la décima parte de lo que yo sentí al escribirlo._

_Solo quiero pedirles dos cosas:_

_Por favor necesito de sus opiniones para mejorar y saber si les ha gustado. No les tomará más de cinco minutos y me harán inmensamente feliz, así como Fred hizo a George._

_¡Pasen a votar! Hay historias geniales y se lo pasarán de maravilla leyéndolas todas. Las votaciones abren mañana, y aunque no voten por mí, por favor háganlo, hay fics que se lo merecen de sobra._

_Eso es todo, gracias por llegar hasta acá._

_Nos leemos pronto, espero._

_**-Fatty-**_


End file.
